memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pasha Lychnikoff
Pasha Lychnikoff , also known as Pavel Lychnikoff, is a Russian-American actor who has a role in 's . He is perhaps best known for his recurring appearances as telegraph operator Blazanov on the HBO series Deadwood, working with the likes of Jim Beaver, Larry Cedar, Dennis Christopher, Gordon Clapp, Tim De Zarn, Brad Dourif, Allan Graf, Zach Grenier, Michael Harney, Paula Malcomson, Tzi Ma, Leon Rippy, Franc Ross, Maury Sterling, Titus Welliver, and Keone Young. Born in Moscow, Lychnikoff received a Master of Arts in acting from the Moscow State Lunacharsky Academy of Theatrical Arts. He performed in several stage productions in Moscow before opting to continue his acting career in the United States. He trained under such actors as TOS guest star Jeff Corey and DS9 guest actor Jonathan Banks. Lychnikoff's first television work was a 1996 episode of NYPD Blue entitled "Burnin' Love". In addition to series regular Gordon Clapp, other Star Trek performers who appeared in this episode were Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. and Rick Worthy. Lychnikoff made a return to NYPD Blue in 2000, appearing in an episode with Raymond Cruz. Lychnikoff also appeared on such television shows as Dark Skies (with Art Chudabala, Brian Cousins, Jennifer Hetrick, and Star Trek: Voyager's Jeri Ryan), Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (hosted by Jonathan Frakes), Nash Bridges (with Scott Leva), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (starring James Marsters), The Agency (with David Clennon, Ronny Cox and Gary Graham), Without a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano), CSI: Miami (with Salli Elise Richardson and Boris Lee Krutonog), Threat Matrix (in an episode with Denise Crosby), The Shield (with Leonard Kelly-Young), CSI: NY (with Robert Joy), and Chuck (starring Tony Todd). In 2001, he starred with his Deadwood co-star and fellow Trek alum Titus Welliver in the short-lived CBS series Big Apple. In addition, Lychnikoff appeared in an episode of Alias, the popular ABC series created by Star Trek director and producer J.J. Abrams. The episode in which he appeared, "Passage: Part 1," also featured Terry O'Quinn in his recurring role as FBI Assistant Director Kendall. Lychnikoff more recently worked with Abrams on the hit 2008 film Cloverfield, which Abrams produced. This film also featured Kelvin Yu, one of Lychnikoff's Star Trek co-stars. Lychnikoff's other film credits include small roles in the 1997 thrillers Air Force One (also featuring Boris Lee Krutonog, Glenn Morshower, Bill Smitrovich and Dean Stockwell) and Playing God (with Tracey Walter and the aforementioned Keone Young). More recently, Lychnikoff had roles in the 2005 comedy Fun with Dick and Jane and the 2006 crime drama Miami Vice. In 2007, he had a lead role in the movie A Thousdand Years of Good Prayers and appeared in the acclaimed drama Charlie Wilson's War. The latter film also featured Cyia Batten, Brian Markinson, and Lychnikoff's Star Trek co-star, Rachel Nichols. His upcoming films, besides Star Trek, include the highly-anticipated Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. External links * *Resume at Now Casting Lychnikoff, Pasha Lychnikoff, Pasha